


Expectations are made to be broken

by Dinah1611



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: After endgame, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, entertaining, rebellious teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinah1611/pseuds/Dinah1611
Summary: Morgan Stark, Tony Stark’s daughter. Daughter of a legacy of two great men: Howard Stark- World War II War Hero, Tony Stark- Saviour of the galaxy, Titan killer. Those titles aren’t even scraping the surface of who these two were.Morgan Stark, was as the media dubbed her, ‘The Disappointment’, the ‘Rebel daughter’, the ‘Destroyer of a Legacy’. What did they expect? Morgan Stark to make a circuit board at the age of four, like her father? Hate to break it to you, but Morgan Stark was quite an ordinary child. Perhaps intelligent- but no where near her predecessors intelligence.Welcome to her life, where Morgan tries to find her place in a new society.
Kudos: 2





	Expectations are made to be broken

Turning sixteen is usually a huge mile stone in a teenage girl’s life: hanging out with friends, drinking only a tad of illicitly bought alcohol, cake, presents etc. Well, Morgan Stark definitely had a party, a ginormous one- a fundraiser for the Maria Stark Foundation that Tony, her father, had cherished in his life. Her mother, Pepper Stark nee Potts, had organised the Gala for months, inviting all the possible donors, multi-millionaires, investors, Morgan’s classmates. This was all organised to perfection, Morgan was even there for the beginning- something Pepper had thanked whatever merciful deity was actually out there for that mercy; for all the differences between Morgan and her father, she had definitely inherited his attitude- sarcastic, dark humoured, preferring alcohol to humans, gambling, rebellious, playboy (or as the press called her: Whore).   
  
Pepper could tell that the pressure was drowning her daughter: Morgan should have been able to live a normal life, without getting on the front page of the newspaper for doing what normal teenagers did, Morgan should be able to not have the academic pressure to do as well her father- Morgan was smart, near top of her class, that was her actual age. Morgan was a regular kid- but everyone refused to see it. At school she was bullied for not being smart enough, by both staff and students, by the press she was called a whore for being seen hugging anyone, a slut for kissing her friends on the cheeks, a prostitute for wearing a racy bikini and making TikToks. Ah, TikTok, both a blessing and a curse, Pepper thought, whilst it allowed Morgan to express herself, the media immediately pounced on anything she posted, from a dance to WAP- which everyone was doing,- to just a random bikini picture.

Sighing, Pepper absentmindedly ordered herself an extra dirty vodka with extra olives. After taking a sip, she choked, she hadn’t had this drink since... since that time when Tony had got back from Afghanistan. Back when the universe was much smaller. Back when they still had a semi-platonic relationship. Gosh, how times had changed. Now she had to be a single-mother, CEO of Stark Industries, multi-billionaire. Whilst sipping her cocktail, she realised that nothing chaotic had happened- her daughter had never gone this long without generating a scene. Immediately she jumped up, scanning the room from her vantage point for her daughter. Being unable to find her, Pepper immediately sent a text to her daughter- asking where she was-, searched the security camera where she finally found her answer. Morgan had snuck out of the Gala half an hour ago. De-tensing, Pepper sat down again, before shooting back up and breaking her glass- drawing more attention than she desired. Morgan had left the Gala half an hour ago. Morgan had left the Gala half an hour ago without security. Morgan had left, by herself, from the gala thirty-one minutes ago and no one knew where she was. It would take a lot to make Pepper Stark nee Potts curse, and this came extremely close to that. Pepper instantly had FRIDAY search for any trace of her daughter. Pepper knew that panicking wouldn’t help, but she felt useless. After a few moments, FRIDAY pulled up some news reports:

“STARK AND ACCOMPLICE ARRESTED FOR VANDALISM”, “TONY WOULD BE DISAPPOINTED”, “WHEN IS IT TIME TO DRAW THE LINE?”.

Utterly perplexed and wondering if they had made a mistake, Pepper drew up the first article: Morgan Stark, daughter of Tony Stark, has been arrested by police for graffitiing the Avenger’s memorial, particularly Steve Roger’s statue with: _‘Hypocrite’, ‘Remember Siberia?’, ‘Abandoner of my father’, ‘Would be murderer of my father’, ‘Self-righteous prick’, ‘Take away the lab bottle which my grandfather and what are you? That’s right, an underweight asthmatic wanna-be soldier playing dress up.’ ‘Captain America was made to fight for democracy, who gave you the permission to reject the Accords, proposed by democracy?’  
_

Scanning the rest of the article, Pepper moaned and clutched her head. She knew about Civil War and remembered it vividly, and her daughter did make some very valid points, but why did Morgan have to do it in this manner. FRIDAY found Morgan trending on Twitter, with many agreeing with Morgan, Facebook, Instagram, TikTok videos of Morgan dancing on the top of the memorial whilst spraying painting these messages and drawing a very familiar tooth-brush moustache on Steve Roger’s clean shaven face. Pepper then looked at who was Morgan’s accomplice before smiling. It was Morgan’s best friend- possibly only friend- Adira Valeria McGriffin. Adira, or as she preferred to be called Val, was quite the character- she had been raised in an Ultra-Orthodox Jewish family, and although they went to completely different primary schools they still became great friends. Val used to go to a really extreme school, where they had limited options for the future as they chose the least amount of normal- ‘secular’- studies possible and focused on Judaism. Val eventually moved school, to a more modern one, but there she was seen as the odd one out as she was too religious, whereas in her previous school she was the most chillaxed. It was weird for her. Val and Morgan both bonded over their differences from others and became best friends. Val always supported Morgan, and Morgan always supported Val, in whatever they needed. Val was actually in the process of castrating Captain’s America’s statue, and when asked why by some bystander she replied, “He doesn’t deserve it, he left a teammate to die, and true soldier doesn’t do that.”.

After asking FRIDAY which precinct they were taken to, Pepper left the Gala with security to go and post bail.

**_ Hi everyone, welcome to my first Marvel story. I’ve been interested in this type of idea for a while, and decided why not try and write this. Hopefully I’ll remember to update this. Let me know what you think. Adina Valeria McGuffin is an Original Female Character slightly based off me- I used to go to an extremely Ultra-Orthodox Jewish school and was the odd one out, and even now that I’m in a Modern Orthodox school I’m still the odd one out. I’ll be channelling by energy into Val . Anyways, love you all. Please comment and correct any grammar mistakes. _ **


End file.
